Automated processing of fish where the fish is processed through the abdomen is well-known in the art. And since particularly the liver and spawn often are valuable commodities it is also known to remove the viscera through the abdomen substantially without damaging the viscera, so that this may undergo further processing separately. However, when the viscera is removed through the abdomen it is difficult to sever the oesophagus properly without damaging the viscera and a substantial part of the oesophagus therefore remains in the gutted fish. The oesophagus is not pleasant to eat and it is therefore not desirable to leave parts of it in the processed fish.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,334 it is therefore known to place a rod in the mouth of the fish through which an oesophagus cutting tool can be inserted and cut the oesophagus where it is attached in the throat of the fish. However, no two fish are identical and it is therefore difficult to ensure that the rod is placed securely in the mouth of the fish every time.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide for an advantageous technique for processing fish.